My Little Girl
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Eu sou apenas uma garota, implorando a um menino que a ame." E naquele momento ela me pareceu mais do que nunca a minha pequena menina.
1. Prólogo

**My Little Girl.**

Sirius e Marlene

**Resumo:**

- Eu sou apenas uma garota, implorando a um menino que a ame.

E naquele momento ela me pareceu mais do que nunca a minha pequena menina.

* * *

Prólogo

Era o fim de Hogwarts – eu não queria começar clichê, mas não tenho outra opção -, eu sentia que um pedaço de mim ficara para trás.

Eu andava pela estação apinhada de estudantes. Lily e James iam mais a frente, Remus conversava com Dorcas, Emmeline e Peter mais atrás. Eu e Marlene andávamos lado a lado.

Marlene mordia o lábio inferior com força, como se estivesse decidindo o que fazer.

- Vamos, conte-me. – Pedi aflito. Marlene me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis pensativos. Deu um sorriso com covinhas.

- Contar o que? – Perguntou inocente. Sorri de lado.

- Conte-me o que se passa nessa sua cabeça de criança – pedi pegando sua mão. Marlene sorriu enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos meus.

- Se eu contasse teria que te matar. – Brincou. Eu apenas ri e virei o rosto para frente, ainda observando-a de esguelha. Ela voltou a morder o lábio inferior. Estava perdida novamente em pensamentos.

A única diferença é que dessa vez ela não se sentiria sozinha.

Nós estávamos unidos... em um único aperto de mão. Mas era o suficiente para sabermos que tínhamos um ao outro.

Para sempre...

* * *

n/a: serão pequenos capítulos - pequenos mesmo - contendo algumas cenas entre eles ou que o Sirius narre ao sobre ela. :) Espero que gostem.

E comentem, comentários são pequenos pedaços das almas dos leitores (WTF?). Ok, viajei na moral só para ver comentários de vocês aqui! hauahauhahua

;*


	2. M

Capítulo 1.

* * *

1ºano – Hogwarts.

Meu primeiro em ano começara. Eu andava com James pelo castelo no dia seguinte a ter sido mandado para a Grifinória. Aguardava "ansioso" meu primeiro berrador do ano.

James Potter narrava uma história intrigante que envolvia um cachorro, uma bola de brinquedo e uma vassoura.

- Ele se chamava Pad – contou-me James, meu mais novo amigo. – Você tinha que conhecê-lo... Você gosta de cachorros, Sirius?

- Adoro – comentei distraído. James deu um sorriso enquanto ajeitava os óculos no nariz.

- Legal, quando você conhecê-lo irá amá-lo. Ele é bem divertido e diferente. Então, como eu ia te contando... ah sim! Eu estava voando na minha vassoura quando...

O que James Potter me contara naquele dia até hoje é um mistério, pois assim que viramos em um corredor eu a vi. Ou pelo menos foi a primeira vez em que reparei nela.

Olhos azuis, sorriso com covinhas. Ela ria de alguma coisa que uma ruiva acabara de lhe contar. Seus cabelos ondulados pretos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela carregava dois livros e era tão pequena... suas feições eram de uma boneca. Lembrava-me as bonecas de porcelanas que minhas primas levavam para casa para brincar. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em uma nova onda de risos. Como eu queria estar sabendo do que ela estava rindo...

Acabei por bater em alguém no meio do caminho. James parou ao meu lado, assustado.

- Opa, foi mal – murmurei para o loiro desajeitado a minha frente. Ele parecia cansado e um pouco acuado.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou envergonhado. James sorriu apontando para a gravata do menino.

- Ei! Ele é do primeiro ano e é da Grifinória! Ande conosco – chamou puxando o menino. Ele começou a gaguejar algumas coisas sem sentido, mas eu não prestava mais atenção. A menina acabara de virar para mim e me encarou. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto sua face ruborizava.

A ruiva ao seu lado chamou sua atenção. Ela desviou o olhar com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu nunca me esquecerei da minha primeira impressão de Marlene Mckinnon.

* * *

n/autora: Eu sei que essa fic possue capítulos curtinhos, mas as pessoas podiam comentar. :/ É no botão ali de baixo, juro que ele não morde. :)

Beijooos.


	3. A

Capítulo 2.

* * *

2ºano – Hogwarts.

- Sabe, se você não parar de olhá-la talvez ela te dê atenção – brincou James enquanto jogávamos xadrez. Remus revirou os olhos por trás do livro de Adivinhação que lia. Nós nem tínhamos aquela matéria ainda!

- Eles realmente acham que o futuro está escrito? –Perguntou Remus mal humorado. – Patético.

- Qual é o meu futuro? – Interroguei Remus. Ele fechou o livro e me analisou por um tempo.

- Você será um cachorro – falou indeciso. Comecei a rir histericamente e só parei quando alguém me cutucou no ombro. Virei-me e vi um par de olhos azuis me observarem.

- Olá – cumprimentei alegre. – Bom dia, Marlene.

- Me chame de Lene, Sirius – pediu-me dando um sorriso com covinhas.

- Se você diz... – Respondi dando de ombros. – Quer se juntar a gente?

- Na realidade a Lily só pediu para eu avisar para vocês não pegarem o dever dela de novo. – Disse parecendo se divertir. Do outro lado da Sala Comunal Lílian Evans nos fuzilava com o olhar.

- Pode deixar... ela não saberá da próxima vez que pegarmos – garanti piscando. Marlene riu. A risada dela ecoou em meus ouvidos. O som perfeito de sua voz e a alegria infantil fazendo seus olhos brilharem me deixava fascinado. Marlene reparou que eu a encarava e corou.

- Eu preciso ir – comentou passando as mãos nos cabelos. Eles estavam presos novamente em um rabo de cavalo.

- Até mais, Lene – dei um tchau. Ela retribuiu enquanto voltava para as amigas. Vi James revirar os olhos.

- Por que você não fala logo: Marlene, eu te amo? – Perguntou-me fazendo uma jogada no tabuleiro. Remus sorriu.

- Não acha cedo demais para amarmos não? – Perguntou rindo. James fez que não com a cabeça.

- Aquela ruivinha já tocou meu coração – brincou olhando para Lílian. Ela nos encarava, o que fez James mandar-lhe um beijo. Ela começou a xingá-lo ficando vermelha. – Está vendo? Ela também me ama.

- Menos Jay – pedi. – Baixa a bolinha, e eu não amo a Marlene. Eu apenas a acho legal, só isso.

- Beleza então, vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo. O amor é lindo – disse James sorridente. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Ele esquece que tem doze anos, às vezes.

Por mais criança que meu amigo fosse ele estava certo.

Eu já amava Marlene Mckinnon, na realidade, eu duvidava que desde que eu há vi eu não já a amasse.

Eu era apenas criança demais para entender.

* * *

n/autora: Oieee. Que bom que estão gostando. Obrigada à Zix Black, Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman, Layla Black.

Obrigada por comentarem, viu? Beijos, Ciça ;***


	4. R

Capítulo 3.

* * *

3ºano – Hogwarts.

- Vamos Six, conte-me quem é – pediu-me impaciente. Fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela bufou, irritada.

Eu amava contrariá-la. Ela exibia um biquinho nos lábios e suas bochechas assumiam uma coloração rosa. Além disso tinha mania de morder o lábio – o que não perdeu até seus últimos dias de vida.

Marlene Mckinnon se transformara em uma grande amiga. Assim como Lílian Evans e Rabicho. Já nutria um ódio extremamente grande pelo Ranhoso e um carinho de irmão por James. Mas naquele momento Marlene queria demais de mim... eu não era capaz de dizer a ela o que tanto ansiava em ouvir.

- Por favor? – Pediu insistente. Ela tinha as mãos juntadas e os olhos brilhavam de curiosidade. Ela deu um sorriso de lado maroto. – Eu juro que não irei espalhar nem rir de você.

Aquelas eram minhas menores preocupações – queria dizer a ela isso, mas não consegui. Eu simplesmente não poderia dizer que era **ela**.

- Muito bem... – comecei tentando fazer um mistério. Ela ajeitou-se no sofá. – Amanda Twist – falei por fim. Ela abriu a boca em um espanto mudo e depois a fechou. Os brilhos nos olhos sumiram, e por um momento pensei que fosse apenas bufar irritada e ir embora.

- Da Corvinal? – Perguntou incrédula. Fiquei vermelho e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Marlene sorriu me incentivando.

- Pode deixar, Six. Eu irei te ajudar, embora eu não ache que você precise de muita ajuda com garotas – prometeu e desatou a rir. Me deu um abraço. Apertei-a com força contra mim. Ela riu perto do meu ouvido e passou a mão no meu cabelo de forma desajeitada.

Como eu gostaria de dizer que era daquela pequena menina que eu gostava.

Mas como dizer para Marlene que ela é seu sonho?

* * *

n/autora: Yey, obrigada pelos comentários pessoal. *-* Souhait, Thatiana, Zix Black e Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman.

Espero que gostem da Fic *-* Realmente, o Rabicho ficou meio apagado na história - como disse a Thatiana - e o Sirius é muito sem noção de ficar encarando-a. haha Acho que nessa história eu quis mostrar outro lado do Sirius, embora ele vá fazer algumas merdas como ele sempre faz. ;P

Beijos,

Ciça.


	5. L

Capítulo 4.

ps: as partes em negritos são as partes riscadas da carta pelo Sirius.

* * *

4ºano – Férias.

"_Ei Lene,_

_Eu recebi sua carta. Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo na sua viagem à Paris. **Espero que volte logo, **_**_estou morrendo de saudades, _**_**sinto sua falta.** Lílian me manda cartas todos os dias dizendo o quanto você a abandonou e que é uma ingrata como amiga por não passar o resto das férias com ela. Por favor, faça Lílian parar de me mandar essas cartas tristes. _**_Você sabe como eu sou péssimo em consolar mulheres. _**_Você sabe o quanto eu fico sem jeito._

_Sobre a Kristen... eu terminei com ela. Era apenas um rolo de verão. _**_Além do mais cansei dos beijos dela._**

_Agora, eu gostaria de saber quem é esse _**_filho da puta_**_ Adam! Ele é legal? _**_Aposto que não._**_ Soube que o _**_babaca_**_ Adam é seu vizinho. Tome cuidado! Ele pode estar te vigiando com uma câmera _**_eu faria isso._**

_Acho que ele não é bom o suficiente para você. __Você só o conhece a duas semanas, certo? E agora você está viajando, então pense com calma. __Muuuuuuita calma. **De preferência nem pense! Esquece ele.**_

_Eu gostaria de te ver logo _**_e te abraçar._**

_James está aqui em casa me enchendo o saco enquanto faço as malas para passar o resto das minhas férias na casa dele. Minha mãe teve um ataque quando o viu na nossa porta, achei que você morrer ali mesmo. Ah... como eu torci pra isso! Mas ela é chata demais para morrer logo. Quando soube que eu iria passar o resto da semana longe de casa pensei que fosse dançar tango na sala de estar mesmo (ela, não eu!). Nunca vi uma mãe feliz com o filho longe de casa, mas problema! Estou dando graças a Merlin por ir embora daqui. Por mim eu ia para a casa do James e nunca mais voltava – ele está dizendo que isso não é problema; ele acha que consegue o quarto de hóspedes só para mim._

_James está mandando um beijo; Remus tem nos escrito cartas dizendo que irá nos encontrar semana que vem; Peter está perdido no meio da comida de casa e não para de sujar as cartas que manda de chocolate._

_Vê se manda notícias logo** e **_**_termine com o Adam._**

_Beijos,_

_Sirius Black."_

* * *

n/a: nhaa, obrigada aos que comentaram. Estou meio chateada hoje, crise de criatividade :/

Não custa nada os leitores comentarem, custa?

Obrigada meninas que comentaram *0*

Beijos.


	6. E

Capítulo 5.

* * *

5ºano – Hogwarts.

- Muito bem, então dê uma explicação – pediu-me Marlene impaciente. Eu apenas bufei irritado e tentei murmurar alguma coisa. Palavras desconexas saíram de minha boca. Marlene franziu o cenho. – O que?

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim – murmurei envergonhado. Marlene revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na minha cabeça.

- Eu sei muito bem o que deu em você. Hormônios masculinos, isso que deu. Além de tentar mostrar que tem culhões – falou revoltada. Eu nunca a havia visto tão nervosa com alguma coisa.

- Foi mal, Lene. Acho que já apanhei de mulher o suficiente por hoje – respondi dando meu famoso sorriso maroto. Marlene ficou vermelha e eu não entendi o porquê.

- Isso que dá você estar saindo com três ao mesmo tempo – urrou, irritada. Estávamos sentados na minha cama. Marlene me aplicava uma boa bronca por estar saindo com a Alice da Lufa-Lufa, Grace da Corvinal e Sammy da Grifinórina.

- Eu... eu... pensei que fosse ser divertido – falei tentando esconder o tom de riso. – Juro que aprendi a lição. Nunca mais sair com três garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Marlene estreitou os olhos e ficou me encarando com os braços cruzados.

- Você não aprendeu a lição – falou por fim com um suspiro cansado. Tentei não rir, mas falhei miseravelmente. Marlene balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Vocês garotos têm cérebro de minhoca.

- Lene, não precisa ficar com ciúmes – falei puxando-a para o meu colo. Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, só acho que elas não mereciam isso. – Tentou se justificar.

- Fala sério Marlene, elas nem são suas amigas. Nós dois nem as conhecemos direito então não deveríamos perder tempo conversando sobre elas.

- Ah! Você as conhece direitinho, imagino – falou cruzando os braços. Apertei o meu abraço nela. Ela estava sentada em meu colo e eu a abraçava pelas costas.

- Não como eu conheço você – murmurei em seu ouvido. Senti um arrepio percorrer as costas dela.

- Pare com isso. Six, você não presta – falou com a voz fraca. Dei um riso rouco.

- Lene, eu já te falei que você deveria usar mais o cabelo solto? – Perguntei desfazendo o rabo de cavalo que ela usava. Marlene murmurou alguns palavrões.

- Não, você nunca falou – disse contrariada. Passei a mão sob seus cabelos.

- Pois é, você fica linda assim.

- Não pense que elogios resolvem seus problemas, Six. Você ainda não está perdoado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada contra você. – Falei revoltado. Marlene bufou e soltou-se de mim. Olhou-me quando já estava na porta.

- Acho melhor você crescer um pouco, Sirius.

Daquele momento em diante eu prometi a mim mesmo uma coisa: eu nunca mais machucaria Marlene Mckinnon.

* * *

n/a: desculpem pela demora D: Pré vestibular é foda.

Se puderem cliquem ali embaixo e comentem! \o/

Beijos.


	7. N

Capítulo 6.

* * *

6ºano – Hogwarts.

- Sirius – a voz dela falhou. Seus olhos azuis tinham lágrimas que ela teimava em prender. Passei o dedo pelo seu rosto tentando tirar aquelas lágrimas que começavam a me incomodar. Minha pequena garota não deveria estar chorando. Ela era tão frágil, e ao mesmo tempo tentava ser tão forte.

- Eu gosto de você, Lene. Acredite – repeti a mesma frase pela centésima vez no dia. Meu rosto estava a centímetros do dela. Ela sorriu fracamente. Deveria estar cansada de me ouvir dizendo aquilo nos últimos dois meses. James me fizera admitir que eu gostava dela – então como promessa eu havia parado de sair com as outras garotas de Hogwarts fazia exatamente dois meses. Todos perceberem minha mudança, mas Marlene estava meio rígida quanto a isso. James dizia que era só uma questão de tempo. Como ele também dizia que a ruivinha um dia ia cair aos seus pés (ele espera por isso a seis anos, não vai mudar de pensamento agora).

- Eu acredito – disse Marlene por fim. Ela suspirou. – Mas não sei quanto tempo esse seu sentimento vai durar. Um dia? Uma semana? Dois meses?

Ela não estava querendo ser má ou esfregar aquilo na minha cara. Estava apenas sendo Marlene, e era exatamente por causa disso que eu gostava dela. Ela estava com medo – dava para sentir pelo seu corpo que tremia. E eu a entendia perfeitamente.

- Esse sentimento existe desde o meu primeiro ano escolar – murmurei fazendo-a sorrir. – Não vai ser agora que ele vai mudar, Lene. Me dê só uma chance.

Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça – um simples gesto me fez dar um soco no ar. Ela riu enquanto eu a puxava vitorioso para mim.

Ela finalmente seria a minha garota, só minha.

A minha pequena menina.

* * *

n/autora: espero que gostem e comentem. Poxa, custa clicar ali embaixo e dar um comentário? *o* Pleeeeease.

Beijos


	8. E 2

Capítulo 7.

7ºano – Hogwarts.

Havia exatamente três meses que estávamos brigados e não nos falávamos. Marlene se encontrava em uma sala vazia comigo. Encarávamos um ao outro depois que nossos amigos simplesmente nos prenderam ali dentro. Ela estava chorosa e eu... arrependido.

- Se você me amava por que me deixou? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. Eu fora idiota o suficiente para terminar com ela depois de uma briga feia que havíamos tido, então resolvi dizer a verdade.

- Porque eu pensei que você me amasse o suficiente para ir atrás de mim – respondi.

Ela ficou perdida em pensamentos e começou a morder o lábio inferior.

- E eu te amo – concordou. – Mas não quero um garoto com medo de compromisso e que na primeira briga já termina porque não enfrenta as dificuldades de um relacionamento.

Ela estava certa – eu, Sirius Black, era famoso por não gostar muito de relacionamentos. Achava que era cedo demais para me prender a alguém. Eu queria curtir com meus amigos, não ter compromisso...

- Então por hora sejamos amigos – pedi estendendo a mão. Marlene recuou um pouco, mas ela sabia que aquele não era exatamente um término. Era apenas um tempo para nos divertimos no nosso último ano em Hogwarts, sem quaisquer compromissos.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Amigos – concordou aceitando o aperto de mão. Puxei-a para um abraço. Nós simplesmente éramos iguais demais e entendíamos perfeitamente as decisões um do outro.

Nós sabíamos que era apenas uma questão de tempo até aceitarmos completamente nossos sentimentos.

E nos entregarmos a ele.


	9. Epílogo

**My Little Girl.**

Epílogo.

* * *

Estávamos no meio da guerra.

Marlene viera até a minha casa e entrara ofegante. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e me encarava com certo desespero.

- Marlene, pelo amor de Merlin, entenda – pedi suplicante. Ela prendeu um soluço enquanto amassava a carta que eu havia lhe enviado ontem. – Nós não podemos permanecer juntos.

- E por quê? – Perguntou-me fracamente. – Isso é algum ato nobre idiota ou você ainda tem medo de relacionamento? Ou você simplesmente não me ama?

- Nenhum dos três – garanti abaixando a cabeça. Marlene parou de chorar e seu rosto não transparecia mais nenhuma emoção. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e falou fracamente:

- Eu sou apenas uma garota, implorando a um menino que a ame.

E naquele momento ela me pareceu mais do que nunca a minha pequena menina. Sua face branca e manchada pelas lágrimas; seus lábios pálidos sem a cor viva de sempre; seus olhos não tinham o brilho típico, mas mesmo assim ali estava a minha menina. A que eu jurei que nunca mais machucaria.

Parecia que eu não conseguiria manter a promessa que eu fizera.

- Sirius, por favor, fica comigo – pediu insistente. Comecei a sentir um gosto salgado na minha boca. Não havia reparado que também chorava. – Se esses forem os meus últimos dias de vida eu gostaria de passar ao seu lado.

- Esse é o problema – falei por fim conseguindo erguer o rosto para encará-la. – Eu não quero te perder... não suportaria.

Ela sorriu fracamente enquanto passava a mão em meu rosto.

- Você nunca me perderia, Sirius. Eu sempre estarei com você nas suas lembranças. E não há um momento em que você não esteja comigo. – Prometeu-me. Segurei sua mão que estava repousada em minhas lágrimas.

- Só não me deixe – pedi. Ela exibiu o sorriso de covinhas que eu tanto gostava.

- Nunca. – Falou antes de selar nossos lábios.

Não passamos mais tanto tempo juntos. Ela se foi após um mês depois daquela conversa.

Mas ela estava certa. Marlene Mckinnon nunca me deixou.

Minhas lembranças não me permitiram esquecê-la e todas as noites eu me pegava divagando em antigas cenas em que só estávamos nós dois.

Marlene Mckinnon seria para sempre a minha pequena menina.

* * *

n/a: Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem *-*

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
